


Partnerem wili być

by Emerald_Vert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Vert/pseuds/Emerald_Vert
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Natura wili bardzo wcześnie dochodzi do głosu, kiedy towarzysz i przyszły partner życiowy Draco znajduje się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Czy ta niezwykła więź wystarczy, aby przynieść pokój światu magii?





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Being A Veela's Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437500) by Chereche. 



> Rozdziały drugi i trzeci przetłumaczone razem z MefisMefis

Harry Potter podniósł oczy znad książki, którą czytał i uśmiechnął się, czując, że zbliża się ktoś bardzo znajomy. Dzieci siedzące wokół niego, w wieku od trzech do dziesięciu lat, spojrzały na niego zaciekawione, a następnie odwróciły głowy, podążając za jego wzrokiem, w kierunku jeszcze zamkniętych drzwi. Te, które znały go wystarczająco długo, posłały sobie porozumiewawcze uśmiechy, rozumiejąc, dlaczego lektura została tak nagle przerwana, a ich opiekun miał rozmarzony wyraz twarzy.

— Idzie Draco — powiedziała jedna z małych czarownic i zachichotała wraz z rudowłosą koleżanką.

— Słyszałem to — odparł Harry, posyłając jej pozornie groźne spojrzenie.

— Ale przecież to prawda.

Zamyślony Harry potrząsnął głową, ponieważ dziewczynka miała całkowitą rację. Gdyby nie to, że rozśmieszyłoby to dzieci wokół niego, mężczyzna już wstałby z krzesła, na którym siedział i ruszył na spotkanie wili. Ale dzieci już i tak śmiały się wystarczająco. Wiedział, że Draco nie spodobałoby się, gdyby te małe potworki zbiegły się wokół nich, ciekawe tego, co blondyn zamierza zrobić z _ich_ Harrym. Zachichotał na samą myśl. Dzieciaki były bardzo zaborcze, jeśli o niego chodziło i z całą pewnością sprzeciwiłyby się każdej propozycji, z którą Draco by wyszedł. Mężczyzna zniósłby to dzielnie, z głębi serca troszcząc się o dzieciaki, którym Harry poświęcił tyle swojego czasu. Co więcej, Potter był pewny, że wkrótce jedno czy dwoje z nich zamieszkają z nimi, w ich własnym domu.  
Choć starał się zachować twarz, to jednak Harry wkrótce nie był w stanie się dłużej powstrzymywać, kiedy jasnowłosy czarodziej wszedł do pomieszczenia. Ledwie uchylił drzwi, a Harry już wstał i, ignorując chichoty obserwujących tę sytuację dzieci, znalazł się w objęciach swojego towarzysza.

— Witaj — wyszeptał, przysuwając usta do jego warg w krótkim, delikatnym pocałunku.  
Wila jedynie mocniej przyciągnął Harry'ego do siebie i spoglądając przez jego ramię, powiedział:

— Cześć wam, mali podglądacze.

Rozległ się chór pozdrowień i Draco, skradłszy Harry'emu pocałunek, wypuścił go ze swych objęć, ale nie do końca; jego ręka nadal opasywała ciemnowłosego czarodzieja. Poprowadził go z powrotem do fotela i siadłszy, przyciągnął męża, by ten siadł mu na kolanie. Następnie wziął do ręki nadniszczony egzemplarz baśni.

— Dobrze widzę? — mruknął, obrzucając tamtego nieco zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

— Owszem — przyznał Harry, kiwając głową. — To ten sam egzemplarz, z którego ty mi po raz pierwszy czytałeś baśnie. Pomyślałem, że im też się spodoba.

— Naprawdę, Harry? — wtrącił się jeden z małych słuchaczy. — Draco czytał ci bajki?

— Zgadza się, każdego wieczora — odparł czarodziej. — Chyba minął rok, zanim pozwoliłem mu czytać następną.

— Nadal uwielbiasz smoki.

— A ty jednorożce — droczył się Harry, delikatnie łapiąc nos wili i tarmosząc go żartobliwie.

— Jesteście tacy romantyczni — pisnęła jedna z dziewczynek, co spotkało się z głośną aprobatą reszty jej koleżanek, choć kilku chłopców na te słowa wywróciło oczami.

Widząc ich zachowanie, Draco zatrząsł się od cichego śmiechu. Mógł zagwarantować, że właśnie ci jako pierwsi wpadną po uszy w macki miłości, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni dla nich moment.

Jak zwykle w czasie odwiedzin wili, rozmowa nieuchronnie skierowała się na temat związku Draco i Harry'ego. Żaden z nich nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Powracanie do tego, co się wydarzyło za każdym razem, pozwalało im przypomnieć sobie, co razem przeszli w ciągu minionych lat. Harry już nie był taki krnąbrny jak niegdyś, a Draco okiełznał swoją niepohamowaną zaborczość względem swojego uległego towarzysza.

— Zawsze byliście tacy? — zapytał jeden z chłopców, Ethan.

— Co masz na myśli?

— No, to, że zawsze wyglądacie na takich szczęśliwych, jak jesteście razem. Ale kłóciliście się, jak byliście w naszym wieku, prawda?

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie, by po chwili wybuchnąć śmiechem.

— Wierz mi, Ethan, że nasze awantury były godne zapisania na kartach historii i do tej pory tak jest — odparł Harry, jak tylko był w stanie zaczerpnąć oddech. — Ale żeby odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie, od zawsze było nam ze sobą dobrze i mocno się kochaliśmy. To się nie zmieniło po dziś dzień. Ale nie znaczy to, że nie mieliśmy różnic zdań i nie walczyliśmy czasem.

— Nie mówiąc już o tym, że wielokrotnie musiałem przełożyć cię przez kolano, byś zaczął się zachowywać.

— Draco! — sapnął Harry, czując gorąco rozlewające się po policzkach. — To się zdarzyło raz, góra dwa! Musisz mi to wypominać?!

— Naprawdę? Draco musiał cię karać? — kilkoro z dzieci wydało okrzyk ze zdziwienia, patrząc na niego ogromnymi oczami.

— Żeby tylko, kochani. — Potter błyskawicznie wszedł w rolę _pokrzywdzonego_ i dodał łamiącym się głosem: — Czasami był dla mnie taki niedobry.

— Przestańże! — wtrącił się ostro Draco, zamykając mu usta dłonią. — Niech was to nie zmyli. Harry w waszym wieku był rozpuszczonym bachorem i czasami trzeba było sięgnąć po zdecydowane metody, by go okiełznać. Zanim on zamydli wam oczy swoimi opowieściami, nie chcielibyście usłyszeć czegoś, co jest prawdziwe? Sami ocenicie, czy nie miałem racji.

Draco posłał towarzyszowi złośliwy uśmieszek, kiedy usłyszał głośną reakcję dzieci domagających się historii. Roześmiał się cicho, wyraźnie czując niezadowolenie Harry'ego płynące w jego kierunku poprzez więź. Jednak nie był to gniew, ani upokorzenie, obaj już podzielili się z dzieciakami dużo trudniejszymi opowieściami. A jeśli nawet Harry pogniewał się na niego, to wila znał sposoby, które mógł wieczorem wykorzystać, żeby wrócić do łask.

— Niech sobie przypomnę — zaczął, obejmując męża w pasie. — To racja, zdarzało się to nie za często. Jednak tym razem to, co Harry zrobił, był najgorszym ze wszystkich z jego wybryków. Chyba byliśmy na trzecim roku i ty miałeś ile? Jedenaście?

— Tak — mruknął Harry, położywszy głowę na jego ramieniu. — Wcześniej poszedłem do szkoły — dodał, patrząc na dziecko, które niedawno dołączyło do jego grupy.

— Otóż to — przyznał Draco. — Tę opowieść usłyszycie kiedy indziej. Teraz pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam pewnego bachora próbującego mnie oczernić. Widzicie…

**ooOoo**

_Hogwart 1993_

Wszystko się zaczęło całkiem zwyczajnego poranka dla mieszkańców Hogwartu. Uczniowie powoli zapełniali Wielką Salę, oczekując na śniadanie. Niektórzy próbowali dosypiać, inni zaś narzekali na zadane prace domowe, których nie zdążyli odrobić. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że tego nudnego poranka coś się może wydarzyć, dopóki do środka nie wpadł rozgniewany wila, powodując tym samym, że w jednej chwili skupił uwagę obecnych. On jednak tego zauważał, natomiast ze wszystkich sił starał się odnaleźć swojego zabłąkanego towarzysza, a który powinien siedzieć między swoimi przyjaciółmi. I tak było faktycznie. Widząc wilę, skulił się, ignorując zdziwione spojrzenia. Nawet jeśli miałby szansę wyjaśnić, dlaczego Draco jest na niego zły, wątpił, by którykolwiek z nich wziął jego stronę.

Jego żałosne próby pozostania niezauważonym spełzły na niczym, bo jego towarzysz szybko go odnalazł i szedł w jego kierunku. Gryfoni, nawet jego przyjaciele, rozstąpili się w mgnieniu oka, byle tylko nie być celem gniewu młodego Malfoya.

Mimo wściekłości na twarzy Draco, wszyscy byli pewni, że nic nie grozi Harry'emu, jednak osoby postronne wolały się nie mieszać w obawie o swoje bezpieczeństwo. W momencie, kiedy wila go złapał mocno za ramię i pociągnął, z ust Gryfona wyrwał się cichy okrzyk przestrachu. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć Draco w oczy, więc spuścił wzrok, mając nadzieję, że to złagodzi jego gniew, jednak bez oczekiwanego rezultatu. Zamierzał się odezwać, ale jeden pomruk dominującego towarzysza skutecznie go uciszył. Z jednej strony miał świadomość, że zasłużył na to, co się stanie. Tak, nie zachował się odpowiednio, ale nie chciał zostać ukarany.

Gdy wila zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę drzwi, Harry wiedział, że nie może dopuścić do tego, by wyjść z Wielkiej Sali, bo najgorsze co mogło go tu spotkać, to ostra połajanka i niewątpliwie długie kazanie, a gdy zostaną sami, upomnienie najpewniej okaże się surowsze. Coś mu mówiło, że tym razem wila nie zadowoli się kazaniem, a on chciał opóźnić karę, jak długo się dało.

Starając się właśnie to urzeczywistnić, przy użyciu magii sprawił, że jego ciało stało się cięższe. Z sekundy na sekundy Draco miał coraz więcej trudności, żeby go ciągnąć i na jego ustach pojawił się blady, zwycięski uśmiech, kiedy wila odwrócił głowę. Chłopiec widząc morderczy wzrok towarzysza, spoważniał w jednej chwili, ale nabrał jeszcze więcej pewności, że powinien pozostać w Wielkiej Sali. Miał gdzieś, że rozejdą się plotki. Już samo zachowanie Draco będzie wystarczającym powodem, żeby cała szkoła o nich dziś mówiła.

— Zdejmij zaklęcie! _—_ warknął groźnie Draco, mrużąc oczy. Rzadko musiał używać tego szczególnego tonu, lecz w tych pojedynczych wypadkach zawsze miał posłuch u Harry'ego.

— Nie _—_ odparł Gryfon hardo, choć jego głos zdradzał, że wcale nie był tego taki pewien. Przełknął nerwowo, kiedy dłoń trzymająca jego nadgarstek wzmocniła uchwyt i uniósł wzrok na blondyna, a spomiędzy jego warg wyrwał się dziwny i stłumiony dźwięk. Brak współpracy zdecydowanie nie był dobrym pomysłem.

Draco pochylił głowę i ostrzegł go lodowatym tonem:

— To naprawdę nie jest dobry moment na twoją krnąbrność, mały. Nie radzę ci pogarszać swojej sytuacji, już jest wystarczająco trudna.

Harry'ego przeszedł zimny dreszcz, gdy jego umysł zarejestrował słowa wili. W głowie słyszał wcale nie taki cichy i całkiem naglący głosik nakłaniający go do posłuszeństwa. Musiał jedynie zdjąć zaklęcie, co na pewno ułagodziłoby Draco w pewien sposób. Ale mały Gryfon nie posłuchał głosu rozsądku, zamiast tego wybrał inny, którego podszepty zawsze pchały go do psot. Przecież Draco niezłomnie dbał o ich dobre imię, więc na pewno nie zrobi nic, co by przedstawiło w negatywnym świetle ród Malfoyów. Jednak Harry nie przewidział, że w tym momencie wila nie przejmował się absolutnie reputacją, cała jego uwaga skupiona była na małym, nieposkromionym Gryfonie.

— Zanim doliczę do trzech, Harry Jamesie, masz przestać robić z siebie pośmiewisko. Nie powinieneś mi się sprzeciwiać i poważnie o tym porozmawiamy. Uspokoisz się, czy mam zacząć odliczanie? W porządku. Jak sobie chcesz, nie mów potem, że cię nie ostrzegałem. Raz… dwa... Naprawdę nie powinieneś mnie do tego zmuszać. Trzy.

Mały czarodziej za bardzo nie pomyślał o konsekwencjach swojego zachowania, ani tym bardziej o skutkach słów wili.. Całkiem szczerze sądził, że to Draco zdejmie zaklęcie, a następnie wyciągnie go na korytarz. Nie przypuszczał, że zostanie złapany i pociągnięty przez młodego Malfoya tak mocno, że w wyniku jego nagłego przestrachu czar spadnie sam. Nim był w stanie się uratować, ręce jego towarzysza zmusiły go, aby się pochylił i Harry znalazł się w wielce kłopotliwej pozycji, przerzucony przez kolano wili. Kompletnie zaskoczony zaczął w momencie walczyć, aby się oswobodzić, podnieść, czując, jak cała twarz czerwienieje mu ze wstydu.

Draco nie zrobi tego, prawda?

A jednak, zrobił.

Syknął, kiedy pierwszy klaps spadł na jego tyłek i stęknął, doskonale słysząc poruszenie wśród zgromadzonych w Wielkiej Sali. Do tej pory niemal zapomniał o towarzystwie dziesiątek uczniów i teraz dotarło do niego, jak głupio postąpił, doprowadzając swoim uporem do tej sytuacji. I zmuszając swojego towarzysza do tego, co się działo. Jęknął w duchu, stanie się pośmiewiskiem całego Hogwartu. Zdławił okrzyk bólu, gdy otrzymał kolejnego klapsa.

Jak on spojrzy w oczy innym na zajęciach, zarówno kolegom, jak i nauczycielom? Do tej pory był ulubieńcem i praktycznie maskotką szkoły, co oni sobie pomyślą, kiedy uzmysłowią sobie, że potraktowany został jak nieposłuszny, niegrzeczny bachor?

Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to zagryźć zęby i nie wierzgać, nie krzyczeć tak głośno, jak bardzo chciał. Musiał pozostać niewzruszonym, żeby nikt nie widział, jak bardzo jest upokorzony.

Dwa klapsy później jego postanowienie rozprysło się jak bańka mydlana, razem z resztką nadziei na zachowanie dumy.

— Przestań, Draco! — poprosił żałośnie. W Wielkiej Sali było bardzo cicho i jego głos wydawał się ją wypełniać.

Dlaczego ojciec chrzestny, dziadek pozwalają na to? Przecież są na tyle potężni i odważni, aby powstrzymać wilę, czemu więc nie interweniują?

— Draco! — powtórzył płaczliwie. Dobrze wiedział, że za chwilę naprawdę się popłacze, jeśli wila nie przestanie, a wtedy jego upokorzenie będzie absolutne.

W końcu Draco się odezwał, a jego głos brzmiał dużo spokojniej, choć można było wyczuć wciąż obecną nutkę gniewu.

— Nie pozostawiłeś mi wyboru, Harry. Mogłeś zrobić, o co prosiłem, a nie doszłoby do tego.

— Przepraszam! — wyrzucił szybko, choć tak naprawdę nie wiedział, za co przeprasza. Ale jeśli to miało powstrzymać wilę, a jemu pomoc w zachowaniu resztek godności to mogło być cokolwiek. — Dominancie!

— Nie jest ci wcale przykro. — Padła krótka odpowiedź. — Próbujesz ratować swoją dumę i swój tyłek. Zasłużyłeś na to, mały. Dobrze o tym wiesz i dostaniesz to, na co sumiennie pracowałeś ostatnie kilka godzin.

— To niesprawiedliwe! — syknął wściekle mały czarodziej, czując pierwszą łzę, której nie dał rady powstrzymać.

Starł ją szybko zaciśniętą dłonią. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że istotnie był winien swojego pożałowania godnego położenia. Z własnej woli poszedł za bliźniakami, ignorując ich rady. Gdyby zrobił co powinien, nie byłby przerzucony przez kolano.

Błaganie o litość nie zdało egzaminu i jedenastolatek zdecydował się zmienić podejście. Zdołał się nieznacznie obrócić, aby spojrzeć na Draco. Gdy się odezwał w jego głosie pobrzmiewał oskarżycielski ton, gdy jęknął z wyrzutem, pociągając nosem:.

— Nie możesz tak! Myślałem, że mnie kochasz?!

W odpowiedzi otrzymał mocny klaps a zaraz potem usłyszał:

— Robię to właśnie dlatego, że cię kocham, Harry! Nawet nie chcę słyszeć podobnych bzdur.

— A właśnie, że nie! — Harry w głębi serca rozumiał, że nie ma racji, ale chciał uciec. Później mógł się skupić na tym, aby przeprosić Draco za swoje nawet najbardziej okrutne słowa. — Bo gdyby tak było, nie robiłbyś tego!

— Chronię ci przed tobą samym. Kocham cię tak mocno, że jeśli tylko klapsami mogę cię sprowadzić z drogi, która wiedzie cię do niebezpieczeństw, to trudno. Niech i tak będzie. Pozwól, że ci coś powiem, Harry. Moim obowiązkiem i przyjemnością jest troszczyć się o ciebie, kochać cię bezgranicznie. Moim priorytetem jest twoje bezpieczeństwo. Jak mogę dbać o nie, skoro ty znikasz nie wiadomo gdzie. Co więcej, ty zadbałeś, żebym nie mógł za tobą podążyć. Masz pojęcie, w jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie mogłeś się znaleźć?!

— Nie opuściłem zamku!

Wila udał, że nie usłyszał głośnego protestu

— Nie możesz mnie odcinać w ten sposób! Pomyślałeś choć przez chwilę, zanim podjąłeś decyzję?! Nie, dlatego ja muszę ci to uświadomić w ten sposób. Jesteś moim życiem i zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, abyś był bezpieczny. Jeśli tylko klapsami zdołam dotrzeć do ciebie, nie mam wyboru. Nie stracę cię przez twoją bezmyślność. Jesteś. Moim, Życiem, Harry.

Ogrom emocji w głosie Draco sprawił, że mały czarodziej przestał się wiercić, próbując uniknąć karzącej go dłoni, a cała jego uwaga skupiona była na wypowiedzianych słowach. Biła z nich prawda i tak mocne uczucie, że zrobiło mu się potwornie wstyd. Zachował się okropnie, nie szanując najbliższej mu osoby. Pochylił głowę, dostrzegając wreszcie, jak bardzo musiał zaniepokoić wilę, odcinając go od siebie w trakcie swojej przygody.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał. Tym razem to nie był wybieg, a prawdziwa skrucha. — Wybacz mi.

Wreszcie Draco przestał wymierzać klapsy, za co był mu przeogromnie wdzięczny i znaczyło to, że wila zaakceptował jego słowa i przyjął do wiadomości, że mały czarodziej zrozumiał swoją winę.

— Teraz ci wierzę — mruknął młody Malfoy, stawiając zawstydzonego Harry'ego przed sobą. — Porozmawiamy sobie jeszcze w naszych komnatach. Nie jestem pewien, czy odpowiednio dotarło.

Niesforny jedenastolatek zadrżał na myśl o dalszej karze, jednak nie zaprotestował, kiedy wila wziął go na ręce i przerzucił przez ramię. Był zakłopotany, ale jednocześnie mógł się skryć przed wszystkimi w szacie Draco.

**ooOoo**

Kiedy umilkł, jego mali słuchacze mieli szeroko otwarte oczy. Dzieci nie mogły uwierzyć w tę historię, ale wiedziały też, że ci dwaj mężczyźni nigdy nie kłamali. Jeśli tak brzmiała ich opowieść, tak musiało być.

— Co zrobiłeś potem, Harry? — zapytała jedna z małych czarownic, wyraźnie zatroskana. — Cała szkoła…

— Nie pamiętała tego drobnego incydentu — odparł z uśmiechem czarodziej. — Wujek Severus rzucił potężny czar zmieniający pamięć, gdy tylko drzwi się za nami zamknęły. Wszyscy pamiętali, że do Wielkiej Sali wpada Draco i mnie wynosi. Nic więcej.

— Nie byłeś wściekły na Draco?

— Jasne, że byłem — przyznał, palcami odnajdując dłoń wili i więżąc ją w swoim uścisku. — Chyba tylko za pomocą pewnej groźby wymusiłem na tobie, że więcej tego nie zrobisz, prawda, Draco? — wila niechętnie kiwnął głową, a Harry kontynuował: — Rozumiem jednak dlaczego, choć nigdy nie popierałem podobnego działania. Wila potrafi zachować się czasami irracjonalnie, a zwłaszcza w chwilach gdy myśli, że partner znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie. U Draco to niemal obsesja, a przecież doskonale wie, że potrafię o siebie zadbać.

— Oczywiście, że wiem.

— I bardzo dobrze, że wiesz — uśmiechnął się szeroko Harry. — W przeciwnym razie, spałbyś na kanapie o wiele częściej. Zanim jednak Draco zdążył zareagować na tę uszczypliwość, jego partner zwrócił się do dzieci. — Mamy jeszcze jakąś godzinkę do przekąski. Co robimy, dzieciaki? Poczytać wam jeszcze?

— Nie, opowiedzcie nam jeszcze o was!

— Nooo! Ethan jeszcze was nie zna! Opowiedzcie jeszcze raz całą historię.

Mężczyźni wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia. Fakt, że Ethan był nowy, stanowił dobry pretekst dla dzieciaków, aby domagać się tej opowieści po raz kolejny. Chętnie się z nią dzielili, a mali słuchacze zdawali się chłonąć każde ich słowo.

— W takim razie — powiedział Harry. — Każda opowieść ma swój początek. Nasza zaczyna się pewnej nocy, kiedy to ja otrzymałem tę oto bliznę, a Draco z kolei…


	2. Rozdział drugi

_Trzydziesty pierwszy października 1982r.,_

Logika podpowiadała Narcyzie, że niewielka posiadłość, gdzie ona i jej syn obecnie przebywali, była dla nich najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na ziemi. Jednak w tym momencie, czarownica wolałaby być w domu. W rezydencji rodowej Malfoyów. Nawet jeśli przebywanie tam w każdej chwili groziło śmiercią.

Męczyła ją ponura myśl, że nie zniesie dłużej uwięzienia w tym domu. Nie było to do końca sprawiedliwe stwierdzenie, bo miała przy sobie ukochanego synka, ale jako wila nie umiała się odnaleźć. Popadała powoli w obłęd. Ile jeszcze mogła wytrzymać, zanim tęsknota za jej towarzyszem przytłoczy ją całkowicie? Z gardła Narcyzy wydobył się gniewny pomruk i czarownica z trudem powstrzymała chęć rzucenia kulą ognia o ścianę. Nie zmieniłoby to w żaden sposób jej sytuacji, choć niewątpliwie dałoby jej zajęcie.

Minęły dwa tygodnie, odkąd ostatni raz widziała swojego ukochanego towarzysza i pozwoliła sobie zatopić w bezpiecznej przystani ich więzi. Czternaście dni. Inna wila oszalałaby ledwie po siedmiu. W tym przypadku ocalił ją Draco, jej najdroższy skarb, który dał jej siłę do życia. Dodatkowym czynnikiem było podobieństwo jego dziecięcej duszy do duszy ojca – ten element koił i uśmierzał tymczasowo ból rozłąki. Niestety. Wkrótce nawet to nie wystarczy. Nienawidziła tego, że była zmuszona do rozłąki z partnerem. To było konieczne. Dla ich własnego dobra świat musiał uwierzyć, że oboje zginęli z ręki Lucjusza.

Jeśli by tylko było to możliwe, Lucjusz złożyłby im wizytę. Czuła jego tęsknotę z równą mocą, co on musiał czuć jej. Jednak stawka była dużo wyższa. Posłuszeństwo wobec rozkazów Czarnego Pana było kluczowe dla przetrwania, a Lucjusz wielokrotnie mu się przeciwstawiał. Voldemort nie mógł się nawet domyślić, że po raz kolejny zdradził. Że jego rodzina przeżyła. Lucjusz, mimo swojej lukratywnej pozycji, jako członka wewnętrznego kręgu Voldemorta, nie był w żaden sposób lojalny wobec tego człowieka. Jak mógł być po tym, jak został zmuszony do wstąpienia w jego szeregi? On i Severus wbrew woli stali się sługami szaleńca, a na ich przedramionach widniał Mroczny Znak. Sama myśl o tym doprowadziła wilę do łez. Narcyza opadła na krzesło, przypominając sobie chwile, kiedy widziała obu mężczyzn po raz ostatni.

_Dwudziesty ósmy października 1982r.,_

Lucjusz przed przybyciem do niej nawet nie marnował czasu na umycie się i przebranie. Zamiast tego brudny i w zakrwawionym ubraniu, znalazł ją w sypialni. Uśmiechnął się słabo i padł wyczerpany na łóżko, w jednej chwili zapadając w niespokojny sen. Zaniepokojona stanem swego towarzysza, doprowadziła go do porządku, uważając, żeby go nie zbudzić. Następnie udała się do pokoju gościnnego, gdzie zastała Severusa w podobnym położeniu. Gdy jej młodszy, przybrany brat spał wygodniej i w czystych rzeczach, wróciła do męża, zabierając ze sobą Draco. Obudziła go, co ewidentnie mu się nie spodobało, ale przestał marudzić, kiedy tylko zobaczył ojca. Przy jej pomocy niezdarnie wdrapał się na łóżko, tuląc się do śpiącego mężczyzny i zadowalając się poklepywaniem go po twarzy i ciągnięciem za jasne kosmyki. Narcyza pozwoliła na jego czyny, po prostu dlatego, że wiedziała, że Lucjusz był zbyt nieprzytomny, by odczuć atak czułości. Ona sama ułożyła głowę na lewym ramieniu męża. Obserwowała syna, ciesząc się z radości, która aż biła z twarzy Draco. Tęsknił za obecnością ojca tak bardzo, jak ona. Wiedziała, że nie powinna oczekiwać, że mężczyźni zostaną z nimi na dłużej niż na kilka godzin, ale wciąż strasznie bolała ją myśl, że następnego ranka maluch otrzymał na pożegnanie tylko krótki pocałunek od ojca. Lucjusz nawet nie zauważył, że jego synowi udało się wreszcie wymówić „ocieć", co było najbliżej z dotychczasowych prób nauczenia go formalnego tytułu. Obiecała sobie, że spędzi dodatkową godzinę, bawiąc się z nim, aby mu wynagrodzić ponowne zniknięcie ojca. Westchnąwszy, ponownie pomogła mężczyźnie włożyć szaty.

Udało jej się opóźnić ich wyjazd wystarczająco długo, żeby zjedli przynajmniej śniadanie. Nie było potrzeby, aby wracali do Voldemorta przed popołudniem, ale niestety mieli innego pana, któremu musieli złożyć raport - Dumbledore'a. Po posiłku Severus pod pretekstem zabawy z chrześniakiem, zostawił ich samych. Oboje - ona i jej mąż wiedzieli, że to był jego sposób na danie im jeszcze kilku cennych chwil tylko sam na sam. Severus mijając ją, lekko uścisnął jej ramię. Tak okazaną sympatię odwzajemniła z łagodnym uśmiechem. Jednak, gdy popatrzyła na Lucjusza, uśmiech szybko zniknął z jej twarzy. W oczach jej towarzysza kryło się coś niezwykle ponurego.

— Lucjuszu? — szepnęła z wahaniem, wyciągając dłoń, by położyć ją na jego policzku. — Coś nie tak, kochanie?

Nie odpowiadał przez dłuższą chwilę, wyglądając na uwięzionego w zamęcie własnych myśli. Zaskoczył ją, nagle łapiąc ją i przyciągając do siebie, by pocałować namiętnie, czemu szybko się poddała.

— Nie wiem, kiedy wrócimy — powiedział w końcu, opierając policzek na czubku jej głowy. Zesztywniała w ramionach męża, czując na włosach jego westchnienie. Wczepiła palce w jego szaty, po czym cofnęła się by spojrzeć na niego. — Zmiana wisi w powietrzu, ukochana — dodał. — Czuję to. Wkrótce stanie się coś ważnego. Niezależnie od tego nie sądzę bym wrócił zanim to się stanie.

Jego słowa wstrząsnęły nią dogłębnie i zaczęła gorąco protestować. Powstrzymał ją jednak surowym spojrzeniem.

— Jest coś, co musisz zrobić.

— Cokolwiek, Lucjuszu — odparła szczerze, przyciskając czoło do jego ramienia.

— Moja dziewczynka — pochwalił ją lekko, całując jej włosy. — Masz żyć, najmilsza.

— Co? — sapnęła zdezorientowana. —Lucjuszu, co masz na myśli?

— Musisz mi obiecać, że będziesz żyć Narcyzo — zażądał spokojnie, głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Jeśli umrę, chcę, żebyś walczyła z chęcią podążania za mną. Draco potrzebuje przynajmniej jednego z rodziców, Cyziu. Kogoś, kto może nauczyć go, jak najlepiej przetrwać na tym świecie. Ukochana, cała społeczność czarodziejska uważa was oboje za zmarłych. Jeśli ja zginę, to najlepiej będzie utrzymać taki stan rzeczy. Udało mi się skontaktować z Gringottem. Po mojej śmierci większość majątku Malfoyów zostanie automatycznie przeniesiona na nowe konto, które założyłem. Gobliny mają instrukcje, które pomogą ci wydostać się z Wielkiej Brytanii. Musisz z nimi współpracować, jeśli coś takiego się wydarzy. Odejdź stąd z moim synem i szukaj schronienia gdzie indziej. Jeśli umrę, jeśli _on_ zwycięży, może najlepiej będzie zapomnieć, że Wielka Brytania kiedykolwiek istniała.

— O co ty mnie prosisz?! — zapytała drżącym głosem, a jej palce zacisnęły się kurczowo na materiale szaty. _Jak Lucjusz mógł mówić o tych rzeczach? I to takim tonem, jakby już zaakceptował, że ich rodzina się rozpada_. — To nie będzie konieczne, ty przeżyjesz, musisz, Lucjuszu!

W tym momencie Severus ponownie wszedł do pokoju. Jego twarz posmutniała, gdy zobaczył, w jakim stanie była.

— Musimy iść — powiedział ochryple.

— Wiem — odparł Lucjusz ze smutkiem.

— Nie! — krzyknęła Narcyza. — Nie możesz mnie opuścić. Nie puszczę cię. Ciebie także, Severusie. Zostaniecie tutaj, ze mną. Bezpieczni. Nikt nie zna tego miejsca, ani jak tu trafić. Dlaczego ty...

Narcyza nie zdołała dokończyć zdania. Z westchnieniem pełnym skruchy, Lucjusz wbił lekko czubek swej różdżki w jej bok, usypiając zaklęciem. Z łatwością utrzymał ciężar jej nieprzytomnego ciała. Podniósł i zaniósł ją na pobliski szezlong, kładąc jak najdelikatniej.

— Nigdy nie wątp w moją miłość do ciebie — wyszeptał, odgarniając włosy z jej twarzy. — Zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby upewnić się, że to przeżyjesz. Bądź silna, moja miłości.

_Trzydziesty pierwszy października 1982r._

Narcyza wpatrywała się w stary zegar stojący w kącie pokoju. Dosłownie patrzyła, jak mijają kolejne godziny, ale obecnie zbytnio to jej nie obchodziło. Draco już dawno spał, jak co dzień o tej porze, a jej męża wciąż przy niej nie było. Martwienie się o niego uniemożliwiło jej nawet rozważenie snu, mimo że dochodziła północ, usadowiła się w salonie, wpatrując się w nicość. Część jej musiała przyznać, że absurdalnie wciąż czekała na aktywowanie sieci Fiuu i powrót Lucjusza. Jednak po dwóch tygodniach oczekiwania nadzieja ta była znikoma. W końcu poddała się i z melancholijnym westchnieniem wstała, kierując się w stronę swojej sypialni.

Jej plan niespokojnego odpoczynku nie doszedł jednak do skutku, bo zaledwie w połowie schodów usłyszała głośne zawodzenie Draco, dobywające się z dziecięcego pokoju. Zawahała się przez chwilę, ponieważ zadaniem Trix było zajęcie się nim w nocy. Niemniej była pewna, że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała tej szczególnej desperacji w głosie malucha.

Ich powodem nie mógł być ani głód, ani mokra pieluszka. Draco przestał budzić się w nocy jakieś trzy miesiące temu. Ciekawość sprawiała, że przez kilka pierwszych nocy zaglądała do niego, zaskoczona nagłą zmianą jego zachowania. W tych chwilach zawsze znajdowała go z małym uśmiechem na twarzy i słyszała dziwne niezrozumiałe gaworzenie przez sen, które nigdy nie przestały jej bawić, gdy zastanawiała się, o czym może śnić jej synek.

Wchodząc do pokoju, znalazła syna w ramionach ogłupiałej z niepokoju skrzaciej niani, która nie potrafiła go uspokoić.

— Nie płakać, paniczu, nie płakać — zaskrzeczała błagalnie Trix. — Wszystko dobrze, pieluszka panicza sucha, a brzuszek pełny.

— Odejdź — powiedziała krótko, po tym, gdy przycisnęła głowę chłopca do swojego ramienia.

Szybko sprawdziła, czy nie gorączkuje, ale jego skóra była chłodna w dotyku. Następnie pozwoliła swojej magii obmyć malucha, poszukując klątwy, zranienia, a nawet trucizny, która mogła wpływać na niego. Wysiłki te okazały się również daremne. Mając ograniczone możliwości działania, czarownica sięgnęła po magię wili. Jednocześnie zmusiła się do racjonalnej oceny sytuacji. Podobnie jak ona, Draco był wilą i, przy wszystkich innych wyczerpanych opcjach, zmuszona była rozważyć możliwość, że to przyszły towarzysz jej syna spowodował jego obecny dyskomfort. Było to dla niej jedyne wyjaśnienie, choć wiedziała, że prawdopodobieństwo, było wysoce nieprawdopodobne. Draco został formalnie wprowadzony do czarodziejskiego świata około rok temu, a kilka tygodni po ceremonii musieli zniknąć i się ukryć. Nie spuszczała go z oka i nie dostrzegła, ani nie wyczuła żadnej reakcji, która sygnalizowałaby, że jego przyszły partner jest w pobliżu. Zatem nie było możliwe, żeby dzielił się emocjami i wrażeniami ze swoim przeznaczonym.

Jeśli jednak to był prawdziwy powód, dla którego jej maluch leżał zbolały w jej ramionach, cicho kwiląc, to były tylko dwie możliwości. Po pierwsze, jego towarzysz musiał znajdować się w bardzo poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. Po drugie, ta osoba dysponowała taką mocą, że była w stanie wypełnić lukę między nimi, wystarczająco, aby stworzyć więź, która wykraczała poza czas i przestrzeń.

Ale Narcyza zaczynała wierzyć, że właśnie to stanowi przyczynę obecnej sytuacji.

Bratnie dusze, na pewnym poziomie, odczuwały cokolwiek przytrafiało się im partnerom. Sama Narcyza cierpiała, gdy jej towarzysz padał celem rzuconej z dużą mocą klątwy _Cruciatus_. W takich chwilach czuła jego wołanie z prośbą o użyczenie siły i wytrzymałości. Zawsze odpowiadała na jego prośby bez wahania, pozwalając by część jego bólu przenikała do niej, aby jej partner pozostał o zdrowych zmysłach. Tak, to było w mocy wili, aby zmniejszyć cierpienia swojego towarzysza. Problem polegał na tym, że trzeba było najpierw poznać tę osobę i zainicjować połączenie więzi.

Tak więc, jeśli to był prawdziwy powód, dla którego jej maluch leżał zbolały w jej ramionach, cicho kwiląc, to były tylko dwie możliwości. Po pierwsze, jego towarzysz musiał znajdować się w bardzo poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. Po drugie, ta osoba dysponowała taką mocą, że była w stanie wypełnić lukę między nimi, wystarczająco, aby stworzyć więź, która wykroczyła poza czas i przestrzeń. Żadna z tych opcji nie była szczególnie atrakcyjna dla arystokratki, ponieważ każdy, kto miał taką moc, zwróciłby uwagę Czarnego Pana na nich, co mogłoby ostatecznie doprowadzić go do jej syna. Gdy uspokajająco kołysała swojego syna, uznała, że coś takiego mogłoby zdarzyć się dopiero za wiele lat. Draco wydał cichy, bulgoczący dźwięk, po czym spojrzał na nią wyczerpanymi, nieco zbolałymi oczami.

— Kochanie moje — zagruchała do niego.

Jego usta drgnęły lekko w odpowiedzi, ale nie uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując białe ząbki, ani też nie próbował się z nią paplać, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Ucałowała jego lekko spocony policzek i położyła go raz jeszcze w jego łóżeczku, zanim rzuciła na niego czar odświeżający. Poruszył się niespokojnie pod wpływem zaklęcia, ale wkrótce zasnął, a jego małe piąstki zacisnęły się po bokach. Narcyza stała, patrzyła na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym delikatnie zaczęła głaskać jasne włoski. Przyjrzała się jego rysom, zauważając, że cechy Lucjusza stawały się coraz bardziej widoczne. Draco zdecydowanie miał jej włosy, podbródek natomiast odziedziczył po Blackach. Reszta to był cały Lucjusz, i wzdrygnęła się, rozmyślając, czy mogłaby na niego w ogóle spojrzeć, gdyby los odebrał jej towarzysza na zawsze.

Była pewna, że się przesłyszała i z tęsknoty za mężem ma omamy słuchowe. Słyszała jego głos. Rzeczywiście, dopiero za trzecim razem, gdy ochrypły, drżący z emocji głos powtórzył jej imię, zareagowała. Odwróciła się od łóżeczka Draco, słysząc dudnienie kroków, gdy Lucjusz zbliżył się do jedynego pokoju w korytarzu z otwartymi drzwiami.

— Ukochany? — szepnęła niepewnie, widząc go w progu.

W kilka sekund znalazła się w mocnym uścisku męża. Dla niej nie miało znaczenia, że znów miał brudne szaty, ani nieprzyjemny zapach bijący od niego. Liczyło się tylko to, że Lucjusz był tutaj, a co ważniejsze, _był żywy._ Przywarła do niego na długo, zanim niechętnie cofnęła się o krok, nie wypuszczając go z objęcia i przyjrzała się jego twarzy. Jej brwi uniosły się w niemym pytaniu, gdy po raz pierwszy, odkąd sięgała pamięcią, nie dostrzegła przygnębienia świadczącym o lęku przed rychłym wezwaniem Czarnego Pana.

— Lucjuszu? — spytała, przypominając sobie jego tajemnicze słowa, wypowiedziane na odchodne.

— Jestem przy tobie, moja ukochana — odparł jej, a z jego gardła wydobył się nieco histeryczny śmiech, zanim przyciągnął ją jeszcze mocniej do siebie. — Zostaję ukochana i już was nie opuszczę.

— Co? — sapnęła, odsuwając się na odległość ramion, by spojrzeć na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Lucjuszu, nie mówisz chyba…

— Już po wszystkim — wydusił z mokrymi od łez oczami, gdy pochylił się by pocałować ją czule w czoło. — Na Merlina, on nie żyje! To koniec, Narcyzo. Uwolniliśmy się od niego!

— Ale jak? — spytała, dzieląc szczęście i ulgę towarzysza, które pojawiały się falami.

Jej modlitwy zostały wysłuchane. Lucjusz przeżył i bezpiecznie do niej wrócił.

— A Severus? Gdzie on jest?

W jego oczach pojawił się cień smutku, zanim zniknął. Uwolnił ją z objęć i podnosząc wilgotny rękaw, pokazał jej miejsce, w którym niegdyś znajdował się Mroczny Znak. Czarownica delikatnie przesunęła palcami po jego skórze.

— Severus również zniknął — wyjaśnił. — Nic mu się nie stało. Dumbledore uważa, że to dlatego, że nie byliśmy tak naprawdę lojalni wobec tego potwora. Wszyscy z nas, którzy byli przeciwko niemu żyją, a reszta albo jest w śpiączce, albo martwa.

— Kto go zabił? — zażądała odpowiedzi, wciąż głaszcząc jego przedramię. — Dumbledore? Zakon?

Lucjusz pokręcił głową nawet, gdy jego usta wykrzywiły się w zadowolonym uśmiechu.

— Czarny Pan sam się zabił. Nieoczekiwanie, lecz całkiem skutecznie — odpowiedział z satysfakcją.

Odsunął się od niej i podszedł do łóżeczka swojego syna. Patrząc na niego, Lucjusz poczuł, że napięcie wewnątrz niego znika. Jego synek spał wygodnie, zupełnie nieświadomy tego, co się dzieje poza murami rezydencji. I dobrze. Teraz był bezpieczny. Po śmierci Voldemorta nic mu już nie zagrażało. Lucjusz odetchnął z ulgą. Ogromne niebezpieczeństwo wiszące nad ich głowami odeszło w niepamięć.

— Jego celami dzisiejszego wieczoru byli Potterowie — powiedział w końcu, wciąż patrząc na śpiące dziecko.

— Lily i James? — zapytała Narcyza, podchodząc do niego.

Jak pamiętała, wszyscy byli w tym samym roku w Hogwarcie. Chociaż nikt nie nazwałby ich przyjaciółmi, znali się. Dotyczyło to zwłaszcza Lily, ponieważ była wieloletnią przyjaciółką Severusa. W rezultacie, w pierwszych latach często spędzała z nimi czas, mimo należenia do innego domu. Narcyza nie widziała rudowłosej ani jej męża od czasów Hogwartu, mimo to poczuła ukłucie żalu na myśl o kobiecie.

— Czy oni?..

— Tak, niestety. Oboje — potwierdził ponuro.

— Och, Severusie — odetchnęła. — Nadal mu na niej zależy… Zależało.

— Najbardziej boli go to, że nigdy nie miał szansy się z nią pogodzić. Jest teraz w Dolinie Godryka.

Narcyza nie odpowiedziała nic na to. Współczuła mężczyźnie i miała tylko nadzieję, że radzi sobie jakoś z tą sytuacją.

— Czy nie urodził im się niedawno syn? Heath? Henry?

— Harry. Chłopiec nazywa się Harry James Potter i jest kimś, komu wszyscy zawdzięczamy życie.

— Słucham? — spytała zmieszana. Jeśli dobrze pamiętała, dziecko ma niewiele ponad trzy miesiąc. Co niemowlę mogło mieć wspólnego z porażką Voldemorta?

— Czarny Pan... Voldermort — poprawił się Lucjusz, jakby teraz to było bezpieczniejsze — próbował użyć Klątwy Zabijającej na nim, a ona w jakiś sposób odbiła się od niego. Dziecko wyszło z tego jedynie z blizną na czole, podczas gdy Voldermort zginął.

— Ale to Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne nie ma przeciwzaklęcia! — zaprotestowała Narcyza gwałtownie.

— Co czyni go Chłopcem, Który Przeżył — potwierdził Lucjusz, patrząc na nią. — Już wszyscy go tak określają. Malec w jednej chwili został bohaterem czarodziejskiego świata.

— Ale jakim kosztem? — mruknęła Narcyza, czując ukłucie smutku, gdy pomyślała o osieroconym chłopcu. Dziecko stanie się legendą, ale czy cokolwiek może zastąpić to, co utracił? — Co się z nim stanie?

— Nie czekałem, aż się dowiem — przyznał Lucjusz, przyciągając ją do siebie. — Albus na pewno znajdzie mu dom. Chciałem jak najprędzej wrócić do ciebie i Draco. Nie było mnie przy was zbyt długo.

Powiedziawszy to, pochylił się, by musnąć dłonią drzemiącego syna. Oboje zauważyli, że Draco wzdrygnął się, gdy Lucjusz pogładził go po czole, ale nie przejęli się tym. Uznali to za skutek niespodziewanego dotknięcia chłodną dłonią. Lucjusz głaskał go jeszcze moment, obiecując sobie, że nie zostawi ich już więcej. Draco żył zbyt długo bez ojca. Lord Malfoy przyrzekł sobie, że zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby to naprawić.

— Potrzebujesz kąpieli — mruknęła Narcyza, delikatnie wyciągając go z pokoju. — I musisz być głodny.

— Muszę iść do Severusa — westchnął, ale pozwolił jej się prowadzić.

— Zostaw go na razie — doradziła mu żona. — Potrzebuje czasu na samotną żałobę. Poszukamy go rano, jeśli sam nie wróci do tego czasu.

— Masz rację — zgodził się. — A kiedy go znajdziemy, wrócimy do siedziby Malfoyów. Nie ma już potrzeby, abyś dłużej się ukrywała, Cyziu. Odzyskamy właściwą pozycję w świecie czarodziejów.

— Tak będzie, mój mężu.

**OoO**

Mając trzy miesiące, Harry James Potter nie wiedział nic o nienawiści, ani pragnieniu władzy. Był otoczony miłością i szczęściem przez dwie osoby, które gruchały nad nim, karmiły go i upewniały się, że zawsze jest mu wygodnie. Co więcej, zawsze była z nim niewidoczna obecność, którą odczuwał od urodzenia.

Uwielbiał tę obecność i kiedy leżał sam w łóżeczku skupiał się, aby wyobrazić sobie jak ją szturcha. Gdy następowała odpowiedź, gaworzył i popiskiwał radośnie. Te mentalne szturchnięcia, dotknięcia były jedyną formą komunikacji, ale było to wystarczające dla Harry'ego, który spędzał dużo czasu jedynie wysyłając obecności swoje zadowolenie i otrzymując to samo w zamian.

Był w środku jednej z prób porozumienia się z obecnością, kiedy drzwi do jego pokoju dziecinnego otworzyły się, zaskakując go. Natychmiast poczuł, że obecność pyta go, zastanawiając się nad nagłym strachem, który wysłał poprzez więź. Ale zanim zdążył zareagować, jego rudowłosa matka podniosła go szorstko na ręce, powodując pisk protestu.

Jej głos, kiedy do niego mówiła, był drżący i poczuł rosnący w niej niepokój. Z dołu dobiegł głośny trzask i Harry poczuł ból ramienia, gdy matka mocniej przycisnęła go do siebie. Pisnął ponownie, a kobieta poluźniła uścisk. Zagruchał, pragnąc jej uspokajającego uśmiechu, ale zamiast tego jego wzrok napotkał przerażone spojrzenie szmaragdowych oczu.

Cała jej twarz była ściągnięta, a skóra chorobliwie blada. Widok ten spowodował, że Harry poczuł nieznane mu dotąd uczucie strachu. Coś było nie tak. Poczuł, że obecność wewnątrz niego także promieniuje niepokojem i automatycznie uchwycił się jej rozpaczliwie, przekazując swój strach. Bała się tego, czego doświadczał. Harry poprosił obecność, aby została z nim, a ta upewniła go, że nie zostanie sam.

Kilka sekund później bolesny krzyk wyrwał się z gardła dziecka, kiedy znalazł się na ziemi, obok nieruchomej matki. Instynktownie wiedział, że stało się z nią coś strasznego. Chłopczyk zaczął płakać, a jego płacz narastał, gdy nad sobą zobaczył ohydną twarz, szydzącą z jego nieszczęścia. Postać przed nim machała jakimś patyczkiem, a wężowe wargi zaczęły układać w nieznane mu słowa.

Harry uczepił się utworzonej przez siebie więzi z obecnością, czerpiąc z niej tyle komfortu, ile był w stanie uzyskać.

Zielony błysk był wszystkim, co zobaczył. To samo światło dotknęło jego matkę, a wcześniej także ojca. Światło przeniknęło przez niego, wyszukując istoty jego życia, by ją ugasić. I nic nie mógł zrobić, żeby je powstrzymać. Światło jednak nigdy do niego nie dotarło, obecność wewnątrz niego ryczała, silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek, łącząc się z jego duszą, tworząc barierę, której światło nie mogło przeniknąć.

Podczas zaciekłego pojedynku obca, wroga magia została zniszczona. Obecność nie opuściła Harry'ego i naciskała, aby pomógł wyprzeć to, co zaatakowało go tak brutalnie. Wymagało to wysiłku, ale połączone dusze zdołały pokonać przeciwnika. Nim jednak to się stało, magia należąca do złego czarodzieja rozpadła się, a jej część zintegrowała się zarówno z Harrym, jak i z jego tajemniczą obecnością.

Z tą samą siłą, z jaką zaklęcie zostało wystrzelone, klątwa uderzyła zaskoczonego potwora stojącego nad nim, rzucając nim przez pokój. Martwy osunął się na podłogę. Krzyki Harry'ego zmieniły się w rozpaczliwy płacz. Obecność w nim starała się dodać mu otuchy, ale on mógł odpowiedzieć na to tylko zmęczonym bulgotaniem. Był wyczerpany. Obecność powoli się wycofywała, a Harry czuł się dziwnie samotny po jej odejściu.

Ogarnęła go ponowna fala przemożnej senności. Nawet nie protestował, gdy został delikatnie podniesiony przez parę starych rąk. Udało mu się skoncentrować na tyle, by zobaczyć dziwnie znajomą twarz. Dziecko wiedziało, że jest bezpieczne i zasnęło. Los Harry'ego Pottera znajdował się teraz w rękach człowieka, który miał go ogłosić zbawcą czarodziejskiego świata, a następnie ukryć w miejscu, gdzie chłopiec mógłby dorastać nieświadomy swojej sławy.


	3. Rozdział trzeci

_1987 r._

Draco Lucjusz Malfoy ziewnął cicho, wtuliwszy się w poduszkę wypełnioną najdelikatniejszym pierzem. Po drugiej stronie pokoju stała magiczna pozytywka, grając delikatne dźwięki kołysanki, dzięki której miał zawsze dobry nastrój. Ułożył się jeszcze wygodniej i zamknął oczy. To był męczący poranek dla młodej wili, więc był całkowicie zadowolony, że pozwolono mu odpocząć jeszcze trochę. W tym czasie jego matka czasami zaglądała do niego, ale wątpił, czy dzisiaj to zrobi. Jego ojciec chrzestny zakominkował podekscytowany sukcesem swojego przedsięwzięcia. Rodzice zabrali go ze sobą, aby zobaczyć wyniki, ale po paru minutach rozmowy dorosłych zaczął przysypiać. Z tego, co zapamiętał, mistrz eliksirów z powodzeniem uwarzył jakąś odmianę mikstury, czyniąc ją dwukrotnie skuteczniejszą w ułamku sekundy. Ojciec chciał być głównym jej dystrybutorem. Wiedział, że jego ojciec chrzestny z łatwością zaakceptuje tę propozycję.

Gdy usłyszał nową melodię, Draco przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z tamtego poranka. Dwie godziny zajęć z tańca towarzyskiego były czystą torturą, zwłaszcza że tańczył z Pansy. Żałował, że jego ojciec chrzestny pracował w Hogwarcie. Eliksiry były najlepsze ze wszystkich lekcji, ale mógł je mieć tylko w trakcie wakacji szkolnych. Do tego czasu utknął niestety w nauce etykiety czarodziejów i historii magii oraz innych, równie nudnych przedmiotów. Co więcej, ponieważ potrzebował partnera do tańca, jeszcze przez jakiś czas będzie musiał użerać się z Pansy, a on naprawdę nie lubił tej dziewczyny. Z początku myślał, że wszystkie dziewczyny są dziwne, jednak teraz był pewien, że tylko Pansy. Nigdy nie widział, żeby Millicenta chichotała w ten sposób, ani nie trzepotała rzęsami tak mocno. Czy Pansy naprawdę nie umiała osłonić sobie oczu przed kurzem i pyłkami?

Była okropna, sapnął.

Co więcej, Pansy zdecydowała, że jest jego towarzyszką i starała się go do tego przekonać. Głupia dziewczyna; dlaczego nie zostawi go raz na zawsze w spokoju? Coś ostro szarpnęło nim od środka i skutecznie oderwało go od myśli o natrętnej małej czarownicy. Oczy wili otworzyły się szeroko, a jego ręka zacisnęła się na klatce piersiowej. Zastanawiał się, co go tak bolało. Draco sapnął, kiedy to się powtórzyło, tym razem wraz z falą lęku. Niemal odebrała mu oddech. Zdarzało się to wcześniej, ale nie do tego stopnia.

Odkąd pamiętał, odczuwał cudze uczucia i emocje; był całkowicie pewien, że nie są jego. Nigdy nie rozmawiał o nich z rodzicami. Wątpił, czy daliby wiarę jego słowom. Co więcej, choć czasami to, co odbierał, było nieprzyjemne, to jednak lubił bardzo uczucia tego kogoś. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego własne próby ich odwzajemnienia powodowały, że momentalną odmianę ponurego nastroju drugiej strony. Kontaktowali się niemal codziennie, zwykle po tym, jak Draco został położony do snu wieczorem, albo wczesnym rankiem przed śniadaniem. To był jedyny czas wygodny dla nich obu stron; próbował czasem skontaktować się z nim kiedy indziej,. Niestety otrzymywał wtedy niejasne, rozproszone odpowiedzi. Jednak nigdy nie narzekał, gdy musnęła go fala emocji i przedziwnego ciepła.

Ale teraz to było coś zupełnie innego. Był przerażony niemal na śmierć. Co więcej, z każdą mijającą sekundą ból stawał się coraz bardziej nie do zniesienia. Jęcząc i postękując, desperacko próbował zrozumieć, dlaczego to odczuwał tak intensywnie. Czy był jakiś sposób, aby pomóc jego tajemniczemu towarzyszowi i tym samym uśmierzyć ból?

Draco tego akurat nie wiedział. Kilka sekund później zaczął krzyczeć. Miał wrażenie, jakby coś miażdżyło mu żebra.

**OoO**

Harry był przerażony. Jego pięcioletni umysł zaakceptował już fakt, że tego dnia wuj posunie się za daleko. Twarz mężczyzny była purpurowa od niewstrzymywanej wściekłości, a jego oczy nie zdradzały niczego prócz kary dla kulącego się przed nim drobnego dziecka. Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, czym sobie na nią zasłużył.

Przyciął kwiaty, wypucował podłogę ściereczką na błysk, a nawet udało się mu odkurzyć niektóre ramy (pamiętając, by potem usunąć odciski swoich brudnych stóp z krzesła!).

Co więc zrobił źle?

Zastanawiał się, dlaczego znowu był czemuś winny, patrząc, jak opasły mężczyzna grzebał przy pasku i gniewnie walczył z klamrą. Usłyszał obrzydliwy trzask skóry uwolnionej ze szlufek i wzdrygnął się.

Nic nie zrobił. Harry nie był nawet w pobliżu schodów, kiedy Dudley z nich spadł i utknął w szczeblach poręczy. Przecież to nie on nie skłonił kuzyna do upadku, ani go nie popchnął. Więc dlaczego miał zostać ukarany?

— To niesprawiedliwe — wyszeptał Harry łamiącym się głosem, próbując się cofnąć przed rozwścieczonym wujem.

Niestety wuj usłyszał, co powiedział chłopiec. Mężczyzna wpadł w furię, rzucając się do przodu, zapominając zupełnie o pasku w dłoni. Uderzył go pięścią tak mocno, że dziecko wylądowało na podłodze kompletnie oszołomione.

Złączone plastrem oprawki okularów zostały wytrącone przy kolejnym ciosie i ponownie się połamały. Okulary niewiele pomagały, ale nosząc je, Harry przynajmniej był w stanie niejasno dostrzec sylwetkę wuja. Teraz wszystko, co widział przez mgłę bólu, było nieostrą, ciemną plamą. Zbliżała się do niego złowrogo, a potem usłyszał znajomy świst pasa. Razy padały bezlitośnie, aż w końcu zapadła ciemność i już nie bolało tak strasznie.

Chłopiec nie pamiętał, kiedy po raz pierwszy poczuł tę dziwną boleść w sercu. Dla niego istniała zawsze, niczym swędzące miejsce, którego nigdy nie widział, i nie mógł dosięgnąć i podrapać. Najczęściej to uczucie było znikome, a on mógł to zignorować, wykonując swoje codzienne obowiązki. Innym razem pochłaniało go to całkowicie. Wtedy nic innego nie miało znaczenia. Teraz było podobnie, odczuwał to zbyt mocno i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać jęków. Nie miał siły na radzenie sobie z bólem, niezależnie od tego, co go bolało.

Nie pamiętał, jak długo był zamknięty w komórce, ale minęło wystarczająco sporo czasu, żeby ból zmienił się tępe pulsowanie. Wiedział, że ta kara było najsurowsza jak do tej pory. Minie dużo czasu, zanim będzie całkiem wolny od bólu, zwłaszcza jeśli jego wuj biłby go codziennie, by wydusić z niego dziwactwo… czymkolwiek ono było.

Vernon Dursley nigdy nie był dobry dla niego, ale teraz, kiedy skomlał z bólu, Harry był pewien, że wuj zbzikował. Zupełnie jak jedna z postaci w kreskówce z telewizji. Nie było mu wolno tego oglądać, ale czasami, szorując podłogę, był w stanie rzucić okiem na ekran.

Harry zmrużył oczy i wydał z siebie cichy syk, gdy drzwi do komórki zostały nagle otwarte.

— Ty leniwy bachorze, wyłaź i umyj naczynia. Nie dostaniesz dziś kolacji! — powiedziała jego ciotka Petunia.

Całe ciało Harry'ego zawyło z bólu, kiedy zmusił je do ruchu. Zachwiał się na początku i potrzebował chwili, by odzyskać orientacje w przestrzeni. Najtrudniejszą częścią zadania było dotarcie do zlewu praktycznie na ślepo. Trzy upadki i dwa nowe siniaki później czuł się jak linoskoczek, stając wreszcie przy brudnych naczyniach i sztućcach.

Jego małe dłonie drżały, gdy szorował talerze, szukając wzdłuż zlewu bezpiecznego miejsca, gdzie mógłby postawić umyte naczynia. Wiedział, że jeśli upuści coś, cokolwiek – łyżkę, albo kieliszek – zarobi lanie. Nie zniesie kolejnego, nie po tym ostatnim.

Zmrużył oczy, koncentrując się wyłącznie na swoim zadaniu. Był tak skupiony, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Dudley podkradł się obok niego i zagwizdał mu do ucha. Harry drgnął w odpowiedzi, instynktownie wymachując ręką ... i uderzył w kilka sztuk z porcelanowej zastawy, zrzucając je na podłogę. Rozbiły się z brzękiem na kuchennej podłodze. Jego serce przestało bić, gdy usłyszał radosne, triumfalne wrzaski Dudleya.

Z pewnością nie przeżyje nocy.

**OoO**

— Nie znowu! — syknęła Narcyza, szybko chowając różdżkę i zgarniając swojego syna w ramiona.

Wspomnienie ostatniego razu, kiedy doszło do podobnego incydentu, wróciły w jednej chwili, podobnie jak i jej dotychczasowe domysły. Tym razem nie zawahała się i pozwoliła na całkowitą przemianę.

Lucjusz sapnął mimowolnie. Pomimo tego, że wielokrotnie w ciągu ich małżeństwa widział prawdziwą postać swojej żony, wciąż budziła niekłamany zachwyt. Jego żona była piękna, olśniewająca niczym niebiańska istota. W każdym innym momencie pozwoliłby obezwładnić się pożądaniu. Jednak w tej chwili musiał nad sobą zapanować. Coś było nie tak z jego synem.

Narcyza cicho nuciła do dziecka w języku wili, próbując ukoić cierpienie malca. Nagle rozpaczliwe krzyki chłopca ustały, a jego klatka piersiowa drgnęła się do przodu. Lucjusz zauważył, że jego kolana stają się coraz słabsze, gdy błyszczące światło otoczyło jego małą sylwetkę. Kiedy po chwili zniknęło, oczom rodziców ukazał się pod postacią wili.

Włosy siedmiolatka wydłużały się, aż dotknęły ramion. Blada skóra lśniła, jakby skupiała się na niej każda wiązka światła. Patrząc na jego plecy, Lucjusz zobaczył parę lśniących, srebrnych skrzydeł. Lucjusz był oszołomiony. Draco miał tylko siedem lat, ale było jasne, że przemienił się w dojrzałą postać wili.

Głos Narcyzy nagle ucichł i czarownica wróciła do ludzkiej postaci. Błyskawicznie machnięciem dłoni rzuciła na syna na zaklęcie zatrzymujące, sprawiając tym samym, że Draco pozostanie nieprzytomny w formie wili. Następnie podeszła do łóżka i przystanęła. Na jej twarzy malowała się determinacja.

— Najmilsza? — poruszył się Lucjusz, gdy ujęła różdżkę.

Jej spojrzenie przeszywało go na wskroś.

— Sprowadź Dumbledore'a — powiedziała stanowczo.

Lucjusz wiedział, że lepiej nie ignorować tego tonu, ale uznał, że najlepiej będzie dowiedzieć się więcej szczegółów.

— Co się dzieje z Draco?

— Towarzysz naszego syna go wzywa. Jest w strasznym niebezpieczeństwie. Pamiętaj, że chłopiec, którego los wybral dla naszego Draco, jest częścią tej rodziny, niezależnie od tego, czy wie o tym, czy nie. I ja chcę, żeby tutaj się znalazł.

Lucjusz starał się jak mógł, aby zrozumieć, to, co powiedziała mu żona, niemniej przychodziło mu to z trudem. Trix zaalarmowała ich oboje, że coś złego dzieje się z Draco. A teraz zamiast mu pomóc, Narcyza zażądała, żeby znalazł towarzysza ich syna? Ale to było niemożliwe, zwłaszcza, że nie mieli pojęcia, a przynajmniej on nie wiedział, kogo szukać. Natomiast Narcyza wydawała się być taka pewna...

— Wiesz, kim jest jego partner? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem.

— To oczywiste — odpowiedziała, ponownie patrząc w stronę Draco. — Albus jest jedynym, który wie, gdzie umieścił chłopca. Idź do niego teraz, Lucjuszu. Chłopiec jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

Czarownica spojrzała na niego zirytowana. Nigdy nie lubiła, gdy ktoś ją tak przepytywał. Jednak teraz sytuacja tego wymagała. Lucjusz nie mógł pobiec za Albusem, chyba że był absolutnie pewien, co się dzieje. Mruknęła coś pod nosem, gdy chwyciła go za rękę. Szarpiąc go szorstko, poprowadziła go do boku Draco, po czym odgarnęła włosy z czoła dziecka. Żadne słowa nie były konieczne. Oddech uwiązł czarodziejowi w piersi, gdy ujrzał ledwie widoczny zarys blizny o kształcie błyskawicy, szpecący zwykle gładkie czoło jego syna. Rozumiał teraz naleganie Narcyzy. W czarodziejskim świecie istniała tylko jedna osoba, która posiadała ten znak. Chociaż nie wiedział, dlaczego widać go też na ciele Draco, zgodził się z żoną, że nie wróżyło to dobrze.

— Harry Potter — powiedział cicho. — On jest przyczyną?

— Dokładnie, on jest partnerem Draco. A teraz sprowadź Albusa.

Tym razem Lucjusz posłuchał jej. Jeśli to wszystko prawda, bohater czarodziejskiego świata znalazł się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie i być może byli jedynymi, którzy byliby w stanie go z tego uratować.


	4. Rozdział czwarty

— Lucjuszu, mój chłopcze, co się dzieje? — zapytał poważnie Albus Dumbledore chwilę po wyjściu z kominka. — Severus mówił mi, że jest mały problem z twoim synkiem?

Głos Lucjusza był oschły i lakoniczny, gdy odpowiedział:

— Z Draco nie ma żadnych problemów, Albusie, a problemy dotyczą twojego chłopca

Brwi Albusa uniosły się w zakłopotaniu.

— Mojego?

Lucjusz westchnął i odwrócił się.

— Chodź, łatwiej ci to pokazać.

Po tych słowach lord Malfoy odwrócił się i poprowadził go do pokoju Draco, nie widząc ciekawskich spojrzeń, które jego goście sobie rzucali. Lady Malfoy wstała, gdy weszli, na powitanie kiwając głową. Ciekawość Albusa zmieniła się w podziw, gdy zauważył stan dziecka.

— Imponujące, pełna forma prawdziwej wili w jego wieku. Musi być bardzo silny.

— Z moim dziedzictwem nie ma co do tego wątpliwości — warknęła Narcyza. — Niestety transformacja Draco jest tylko tymczasowa i została wymuszona przeze mnie.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał ciekawie Albus, gdy wpatrywał się w małą postać. Bardzo niewielu ludzi widziało kiedyś przemienione młode wili i mogła to być jedyna taka okazja.

— Ponieważ jego partner jest w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie, Draco nie jest na tyle dojrzały, aby wyśledzić swojego partnera. Otrzymaliśmy jednak niezwykle ważną wskazówkę, wymuszając transformację. Niestety nie możemy się do niego dostać.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał, skupiając teraz całą uwagę na kobiecie. Jej ton coś sugerował, ale nie był do końca pewien co.

Lucjusz postanowił interweniować, gdy zobaczył, jak ręce żony zaczynają zaciskać z irytacji. Narcyza nie była w najlepszym nastroju w tej chwili i nie potrzebowałoby wiele, aby się przemieniła. Nawet jeden z najsilniejszych czarodziejów nie byłby w stanie stawić czoła rozwścieczonej matce w postaci wili.

— Wierzymy… Nie, wiemy ... — szybko się poprawił, słysząc ostrzegawczy pomruk Narcyzy — że partnerem Draco jest Harry Potter i tylko ty wiesz, gdzie dokładnie ukryłeś chłopca.

Oczy Albusa rozszerzyły się. Tego się nie spodziewał.

— To nie jest możliwe — rzekł po chwili. — Harry jest absolutnie bezpieczny tam, gdzie jest, i mogę was wszystkich zapewnić, że ani Lily, ani James nie mieli w sobie ani odrobiny krwi żadnej istoty magicznej.

— Nie potrzebujesz krwi istoty magicznej, żeby zostać partnerem kogoś, kto nią jest — powiedział cicho Severus. Stał przy łóżku i pochylał się nad ciałem swojego chrześniaka z niejakim lękiem. Narcyza nigdy by nie pomyślała, że może skrzywdzić jej syna. — Zanim powiesz więcej, sam zobacz.

Marszcząc brwi, dyrektor zbliżył się do młodego Malfoya, wstrzymując oddech, gdy zobaczył bliznę na jego czole. To niemożliwe. Nie był tak widoczna jak ta, którą pamiętał na czole Harry'ego. Wydawało się, jakby wyłoniła się spod powierzchni skóry. Jej umiejscowienie, lekkie nierówności kształtu błyskawicy były identyczna. To nie była żadna mistyfikacja. Pytanie brzmiało, dlaczego dusza Harry'ego odnalazła drugiego chłopca w tak młodym wieku. Tylko w jakim niebezpieczeństwie mógł być? Dziecko było dobrze chronione przez bariery krwi. Lady Malfoy przerwała jego rozmyślania.

— Albusie, zabierzesz nas do małego Pottera. Czas na dyskusję minął. — Po tych słowach cofnęła swoje zaklęcie, chroniące jej synka.

Z ust Draco natychmiast wyrwał się jęk przepełniony bólem. Jego małe ramiona w jednej chwili ułożyły się w próbie osłonienia żeber. To wystarczyło obserwującym go dorosłym za wyjaśnienie. Albus zaklął pod nosem i podał im adres, żeby mogli zdążyć. Narcyza kazała Lucjuszowi zostać. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że Dumbledore nie był do końca przekonany. Ponieważ jej syn nie był w odpowiednim wieku, to ona musiała dokonać potwierdzenia. Dzięki swojej magii wiedziała, że jej natura pozwoli jej sprawdzić , czy Harry i Draco są ze sobą połączeni więzią. Gdy ona i pozostali zniknęli, czuła, że jej wewnętrzna wila jest gotowa rozerwać na strzępy każdego, kto spowodował ból dziecka. Ktoś, kto był bratnią duszą, partnerem zgodnie z tradycją uważany był za członka rodziny niezależnie od swojego statusu magicznego. A Narcyza zarówno jako matka jak i wila zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby pomścić krzywdy chłopca, którego los związał z Draco.

Teoretycznie osłony krwi nie pozwoliłyby im natychmiast wejść do domu, więc troje czarodziejów pojawiło się na chodniku przed domem. Narcyza natychmiast poczuła szarpnięcie i pozwoliła, żeby wila przejęła inicjatywę. Jednocześnie wyczuła z wnętrza domu zew duszy, rozpaczliwe błaganie o litość i uwolnienie od męczarni. Dumbledore i Snape drgnęli, zaskoczeni ostrym piskiem, który wyrwał się z ust czarownicy. Obaj byli oszołomieni, kiedy skoczyła do przodu i kopnęła silnie drzwi, wpadając do środka. Obaj mężczyźni patrzyli na siebie w panice, myśląc o tym samym, zanim ruszyli za nią. poczuli Nim przekroczyli próg domu, coś ich lekko uszczypnęło, niezbyt boleśnie, choć zauważalnie.

Wściekły krzyk Narcyzy wzmógł się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy weszła do kuchni i zobaczyła, jak towarzysz jej syna leży zwinięty na podłodze bez koszulki, w podartych, o wiele za dużych ma niego spodenkach. Jej wzrok zasnuł się czerwienią, a w głowie roiły się najgorsze myśli, zanim zarejestrowała rozdziawionego mugola. Pas w jego tłustej dłoni stanowił odpowiedź, której potrzebowała. Pragnęła teraz jednego – rozerwać na strzępy tę nędzną kreaturę. Klamra zwisała i widać było bardzo ostre kolce. Ten widok rozsierdził ją jeszcze bardziej, gdy zrozumiała, jak dziecko musiało cierpieć.

Bez namysłu rzuciła Dursleyem o ścianę, w wyniku uderzenia rozbijając mu głowę. To jej jednak nie zadowoliło. Machnęła ręką, a jego ciało uderzało o ściany, niczym szmaciana lalka, aż z jego nosa trysnęła krew. Dopiero wtedy była usatysfakcjonowana. Syknęła, gdy jej dłonie zmieniły się w pazury z długimi szponami.

Rzuciła się naprzód, chwytając ciało przed nią, by rozszarpać ledwie świadomego mugola, gdy usłyszała krzyk Snape'a:

— Narcyzo, chłopiec!

Natychmiast zamarła, obracając głowę pod niemożliwym kątem, by podążyć oczami za wzrokiem Severusa. Dumbledore trzymał Harry'ego w ramionach, jednak coś było nie tak. Drobnym ciałem trzęsły drgawki, jakby został trafiony klątwą. Natychmiast zapomniała o swojej ofierze.

Uklękła przed Dumbledorem, wyciągając ramiona. Czarodziej zawahał się na początku, ale oddał chłopca zaraz po tym, jak podniosła na niego oczy. W nich już nie było oznak wściekłości, tylko ogromna troska. Jej głos był cichy, ale wyraźny, gdy się odezwała:

— Jego dusza mnie wzywa — zaczęła, przesuwając dłonią kilka milimetrów nad nim. Wyglądało to, jakby głaskała go powolnymi, długimi ruchami — Rozpoznaje we mnie odrobinę Draco, więc jego ciało dąży do połączenia się z partnerem. Jego dusza jednak wie, że nie jestem tym, którego potrzebuje. Walczy przeciwko próbom ciała. Dlatego teraz pozwalam, aby mnie poczuł. To powinno ustabilizować go na tyle, by wrócić do rezydencji. — Po tych słowach umilkła, próbując uspokoić duszę dziecka.

Severus po chwili odezwał się równie cicho:

—Wyczuwam więcej niż jednego mugola, ale żaden nie pojawił się mimo całego zamieszania.

— A ich… Niezwykle opasłe młode i jego matka są, powiedzmy, niedysponowani. Próbowali mi wejść w drogę.

— Narcyzo — zaczął Dumbledore karcąco.

— Oni nie są martwi. — przerwała mu ostro i po chwili niechętnie dodała: — Jeszcze nie.

Nic, co mógłby powiedzieć Dumbledore, nie powstrzymałoby jej przed powrotem do tego miejsca w późniejszym czasie. Nawet groźba Azkabanu nie odniosłaby skutku. Poza tym, jako wila, podlega innej jurysdykcji i nie byłaby nawet formalnie oskarżona. Sąd wili prawdopodobnie pogratulowałby jej serdecznie.

Złe myśli rozpierzchły się, gdy poczuła, że dusza Harry'ego uspokaja się. Dobrze, teraz tylko zadbać, żeby chłopiec przeżył powrót do domu. Rzuciła na chłopca czar ochronny i wstała.

— Czas iść, jest jeszcze wiele do zrobienia tej nocy.

— Ale…

Narcyza natychmiast przerwała Dumbledore'owi.

— Nic nie mów. Bardzo proszę. Nawet nie myśl o wspominaniu, że nie może stąd odejść z powodu barier krwi, Albusie. Nie wiem, czy to wyczułeś, ale one praktycznie nie istniały, nawet charłak mógłby się tu bez problemu dostać. Od tej pory Harry będzie ze swoim partnerem – moim synem.

— Narcyzo, posłuchaj…

— Nie, Albusie, nie osłabiłam barier. Stało się to zapewne w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. Harry nie miał tu łatwego życia. Mam pytanie: czy sprawdziłeś kiedykolwiek i upewniłeś się, czy mugole otaczają go właściwą opieką? Odpowiedź jest zatrważająca. Nie zrobiłeś tego. Nie miałeś nawet krótkiej chwili, aby się przyjrzeć tej rodzinie. Powiedziałeś nam, że istnieje możliwość powrotu Czarnego Pana. Nie wyjaśniłeś nigdy, skąd takie przypuszczenie. — Narcyza obrzuciła go lodowatym spojrzeniem, kontynuująco ostro: — Miało dla ciebie znaczenie, czy zostało coś z Chłopca, Który Przeżył? Gdyby czas ich konfrontacji nadszedł, byłbyś gotów rzucić go pod nogi Voldemortowi i liczyłbyś na lut szczęścia? Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawy z jednego faktu, gdyby nas tu nie było, to na pewno to biedne dziecko zmarłoby dziś w nocy!

Czarownica nabrała powietrza i odezwała się znacznie spokojniej:

— Teraz Severus i ja zabierzemy chłopca i uzdrowimy go. Ty zostań tutaj, rozpraw się z tymi nędznymi kreaturami. Nie myśl nawet o ukrywaniu ich przede mną, bo je znajdę bez względu na wszystko. Nie wracaj do rezydencji, dopóki nie skończysz, Albusie. Chodź, Severusie!

Po tych słowach oboje odeszli, pozostawiając osłupiałego Albusa, by poradził sobie z sytuacją.

Gdy czarodziej podniósł się na nogi, uświadomił sobie, że Zakon obchodził się fatalnie z Voldemortem przez wszystkie te lata. Powinni znaleźli sposób, by zamknąć go w pokoju z rozwścieczoną Narcyzą. Szok spowodowany tonem, w jaki by do niego przemawiała, zabiłby go niechybnie. Albus uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy zwrócił się do Dursleya. Musiał się spieszyć. Raz już zawiódł Harry'ego, chciał być przy nim, gdy się obudzi, by przeprosić za wszystkie błędne decyzje.


	5. Rozdział piąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział przetłumaczony samodzielnie, bez wkładu MefisMefis, której mimo wszystko serdecznie dziękuję za pomoc przy poprzednich rozdziałach.
> 
> Miłej lektury.

Narcyza aportowała się do pustej sypialni naprzeciwko pokoju Draco. Chociaż było to konieczne, aby mały wila i jego towarzysz się spotkali, ale nie mogło do tego dojść w tej chwili. Harry był na to zbyt słaby i silne emocje związane z ujrzeniem drugiej połówki mogły spowodować wyjątkowo niekorzystne skutki.

Kiedy ostrożnie kładła drobne ciało chłopca na środku łóżka, usłyszała, jak Snape przywołuje swoją torbę z eliksirami. Chyba po raz pierwszy ucieszył ją fakt, że mistrz eliksirów nigdzie się bez niej nie ruszał. Kiedy Snape czekał, zdjęła nałożone wcześniej zaklęcie i aż jęknęła, widząc stan, w jakim znajdował Harry.

Teraz obrażenia wydawały się jeszcze straszniejsze, gdy patrzyła na dziecko bez wcześniejszych emocji. Machnęła dłonią i porwane ubrania zniknęły z drobnej sylwetki dziecka. Na dobrą sprawę, nie było kawałka ciała, którego by nie znaczyły nowe lub starsze siniaki i rany.

Narcyza zmusiła się, by przyjrzeć się mu dokładnie. Od stóp do głów. Podeszwy jego stóp były popękane i nienaturalnie zrogowaciałe jak na chłopca w wieku Harry'ego. Ich skóra w dotyku istotnie była bardzo sucha i szorstka. Można by odnieść wrażenie, jakby te małe stopy nigdy nie zaznały ochronnego obuwia. Stopy Draco były wciąż tak miękkie i aksamitne jak w dniu, w którym się urodził.

Palce chłopca nie wyglądały lepiej. Na większości z nich widoczne były duże pęcherze, a także wgłębienia i ciemne plamki, strupki, jakby wielokrotnie kąsały go natrętne owady i to całymi chmarami. Paznokcie u palców stóp były cienkie i połamane, co świadczyło bez wątpienia o niedoborze witamin i mikroelementów. Dodatkowo, skóra na ciele Harry'ego zdradzała oznaki odwodnienia, zauważyła Narcyza, starając się podejść do sprawy na chłodno. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na uleganie emocjom. Musiała na razie zapanować nad nimi, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo chciała pójść za głosem serca. Czas jej zemsty wkrótce nadejdzie.

Podnosząc nieznacznie wzrok, dostrzegła, że lewa kostka chłopca wystawała wyraźniej niż prawa, a stopa w ogóle wydawała się być pod dziwnym kątem. Zajęło jej chwilę, aby znaleźć możliwą przyczynę. Prawdopodobnie źle zrośnięta kość. Jej obserwacje zostały przerwane na moment, gdy Severus zbliżył się do niej ze swoją torbą w ręku.

— Zaczekaj — powiedziała krótko, nie patrząc na niego. — To nie był pierwszy raz, a długotrwałe znęcanie się nad Harrym. Nie możemy go wyleczyć bez pełnego udokumentowania obrażeń. Poślemy te nędzne kreatury do Azkabanu.— Zamilkła i po chwili dodała cicho: — Po tym jak ja z nimi skończę.

— Masz rację, Cyziu — zgodził się Snape, ale mimo to wyjął miksturę ze swojej torby. Bezsłownym zaklęciem wprowadził ją do krwioobiegu dziecka. — To środek przeciwbólowy z czynnikiem uspokajającym. Dzięki temu mały będzie nieprzytomny, dopóki nie zbierzemy wszystkich dowodów na winę mugoli i nie uleczymy go. Już dość się nacierpiał.

Szczerość w jego głosie sprawiała, że Narcyza posłała mu uważne spojrzenie. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z konfliktu Severusa z Jamesem Potterem. Malec był do złudzenia podobny do swojego ojca, co musiało budzić nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. Severus zdawał się rozumieć jej myśli.

— Nigdy nie lubiłem ojca chłopca, ale on nim nie jest. Poza tym nikt, nawet dziecko wroga, nie zasługuje na to.

— Zatem widzisz w nim oboje rodziców? —zapytała cicho. Mimo że kochała Severusa jak brata, którego zawsze pragnęła, nie pozwoliła mu pozostać w pobliżu dziecka, jeśli by wiedziała, że źle mu życzy, nawet nieświadomie. Bez wiedzy ich obojga pozostałości ich magii zaczęły wirować w powietrzu, przeplatając się stopniowo.

— Tak, to dziecko Lily, chociaż — głos czarodzieja nieco się załamał — chciałbym, żeby było to widać. Nie ważne jak.

— Severusie — westchnęła Narcyza ze współczuciem.

Nawet po tak długim czasie mistrz eliksirów kochał swoją przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa. Nadal żałował, że nie jest w stanie przeprosić za wypowiedzenie jednej obelgi w stanie wzburzenia. Chociaż nigdy nie była szczególnie blisko z Potterami, Narcyza mogła podzielić jego spostrzeżenie. Szkoda, że Harry nie odziedziczył niektórych cech jego matki. Była bardzo śliczną dziewczyną o ognistych warkoczach, spływających na ramiona i skrzących się psotnie zielonych oczach. — Chciałbyś go chronić, prawda?

Severus skinął głową.

— Tak, jak gdyby był moim własnym... Przynajmniej tyle mógłbym zrobić dla Lily. Może gdybym miał na niego oko, przebaczyłaby mi, gdy się znowu zobaczymy na tamtym świecie. A przynajmniej miałbym na to nadzieję.

— Dobrze, pomóż Lucjuszowi, a ja się nim zajmę.

— Zgoda, jak tylko będę mógł, pomogę. — Rozległ się ostry trzask, gdy ich magia złączyła się na krótką chwilę, zanim rozprysła. Kiedy to sie stało, patrzyli na migoczące jej drobinki.

— Przysięga czarodzieja — szepnął Severus. — Ale tylko osoba trzecia może to usankcjonować.

— Kto?

— _Ja_ — szepnął głos.

Oboje odwrócili się, słysząc dźwięk głosu, a oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy ujrzeli srebrzystą, półprzezroczystą kobiecą postać siedzącą na łóżku obok Harry'ego. Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, mimo że w jej oczach migotały dużo głębsze emocje.

— Lily.

— _Tak, Severusie, to ja._ — Zjawa podniosła się i zbliżyła do dorosłych, uśmiechając się blado. — _Mój drogi, wybaczam ci, zrobiłam to niemal od razu po tym, jak nazwałeś mnie szlamą. Jestem okropnym uparciuchem, pamiętasz o tym? Zataiłam ten drobny fakt i zanim zdałam sobie sprawę, co spowodowałam, było za późno_ — dokończyła ze smutkiem.

— Dlaczego tu jesteś, Lily? —szepnęła Narcyza.

Lily uśmiechnęła się do niej.

— _Dla Harry'ego._

— Co?

— _Bariery krwi. Dumbledore o tym nie wiedział, ale potrzebna jest odrobina magii, aby podtrzymać osłony, magia, której moja przeklęta siostra nie posiada. Kiedy Dumbledore je postawił, jednocześnie wyrwał mnie z miejsca spoczynku, ponieważ tylko ja mogłam je utrzymać, do czasu, kiedy nie będą już potrzebne._

— Więc musiałaś oglądać…

— _Tak, Sev, musiałam patrzeć, jak mój synek jest wykorzystywany do pracy ponad swoje siły i dręczony każdego dnia. James pomógł, jak mógł. Ja niewiele mogłam zrobić, ponieważ podtrzymywałam bariery ochronne, ale James, to on pomógł Harry'emu w nieświadomym użyciu magii. Tylko dzięki temu Harry jest jeszcze żywy._

— Ale powiedziałaś mi, że…

— _Ach to. No tak, bariery słabły, ale nie tylko z powodu zaniedbania. Szybko się zorientowaliśmy, że Harry jest towarzyszem wili. Nie wiedzieliśmy czyim, ale mieliśmy świadomość, że wołanie Harry'ego nie dotrze do partnera, więc osłabiałam bariery wokół domu Petunii. Sądzę, że trwało to od miesięcy, za każdym razem, gdy był ranny lub przerażony, jego dusza krzyczała, a ja zmniejszałam ilość magii za każdym razem, żeby było go słychać._

Narcyza skubała wargę zamyślona. W końcu powiedziała:

— Jestem pewna, że Draco słyszał zew Harry'ego. To ja nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy.

To była prawda. Małe, przypadkowe rzeczy nagle nabrały sensu. Nagłe zmiany nastroju i częste zmęczenie Draco. Przypomniała sobie, że widziała, jak jej synek cicho czytał książkę, zanim jęknął i przycisnął rękę do piersi z wyraźnym bólem.

Innym razem skrzywił się lub wyglądał na przestraszonego bez żadnego powodu. Oczywiście, Draco był zbyt młody, by wyraźnie rozpoznać, co to był zew duszy. Narcyza gryzła się, że nie rozpoznała znaków, aż do chwili, kiedy sytuacja stała się niemal tragiczna.

— _Jednak dziś wieczór był najgorszy. James wykorzystał większość swojej energii tylko po to, by Harry oddychał – dlatego nie możecie go teraz zobaczyć – ale jest w pobliżu. Vernon… Zamierzał zabić Harry'ego. Po prostu to wiedziałam, co chciał zrobić, więc opuściłam bariery na najniższy możliwy poziom. Tylko ludzie o złych zamiarach nie mieli szans w nie wejść. Z chwilą, gdy przekroczyłaś barierę, Narcyzo, poczułam twoją miłość. Nawet nie znając mojego chłopca, kochałaś go matczyną miłością. W tym momencie mój smutny obowiązek się skończył, moje dziecko było bezpieczne, a w efekcie tego bariery przestały istnie_ ć.

— Lily, jesteś duchem? _—_ zapytał Severus.

— _Nie, Severusie, ani James, ani ja nie utknęliśmy na tym padole łez. Po prostu powstrzymaliśmy się przed jego opuszczeniem. Jednak nasze zadanie jest teraz zakończone. Wiem, że Harry będzie bezpieczny pod waszą opieką. James też to wie._

— Będzie. Zapewniam, że od tego pory będzie rósł otoczony miłością i opieką, jakiej mu brakowało.

— _Wiem i dziękuję, Narcyzo. Będziesz mu matką, czego ja nie miałam szansy mu dać. Tylko mam prośbę... Opowiedz mu czasem o nas._

— Oczywiście.

— _Dziękuję wam obojgu_. _—_ Postać Lily przesunęła się z powrotem do Harry'ego, pochyliła się i pocałowała go w jego wilgotne czoło. _—_ _Mama i tata bardzo cię kochają, skarbie. Bądź dobry dla swojej nowej mamy i taty, przyszłego partnera i_ _—_ spojrzała na Severusa z psotnym uśmiechem _—_ _wujka Seva._

— _Wcale nie!_ _Daj mu popalić, synku_! _—_ dobiegł cichy szept.

James.

Severus warknął mimowolnie. Magia chwili znikła w momencie. Nawet martwy James zachowywał się jak łobuz, o szlachetnym sercu, ale wciąż ten sam okropny, złośliwy łobuz, jakiego pamiętał ze szkoły.

— Zrobi to _raz_ , a użyję go jako składnika eliksirów. _—_ Severus spodziewał się, że Lily go zbeszta, ale roześmiała się.

— Życzę powodzenia, Severusie. Harry, bądź grzeczny i wdawaj się w ojca, dobrze? Biedny wujek Severus przedwcześnie osiwieje i bez twojego łobuzowania. _—_ Wstała i powoli zaczęła zanikać. _—_ Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Czas ruszy za kilka chwil. Do widzenia. _—_ I odeszła, oddając swoje prawa rodzicielskie Malfoyom. Oboje zamrugali oczami, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że czas utknął w martwym punkcie.

— Cóż, myślę, że to już oficjalne.

— Rzeczywiście, zachowamy nasze wspomnienia w myślodsiewni i Albus się nie ośmieli próbować odebrać nam prawa do opieki nad dzieckiem.

— Dobrze, zaraz wezmę Poppy.

— Dziękuję, Severusie.

Test diagnostyczny Poppy ujawnił znacznie więcej obrażeń, niż Narcyza mogłaby sobie wyobrazić. Poza skaleczeniami, siniakami i naciągniętymi mięśniami, wykrył popękane i źle zrośnięte kości, naruszone narządy wewnętrzne, a także niewielkie wewnętrzne krwawienie. Żołądek dziecka miał jedną czwartą rozmiaru, który powinien mieć, a ciało Harry'ego nie rozwinęło się właściwie do jego wieku. Dursleyowie poddali chłopca wszelkim możliwym potwornościom, z wyjątkiem gwałtu, i to był jedyny powód, dla którego ich życie zostało jak dotąd oszczędzone.

Poppy podała tyle mikstur, ile tylko mogła, nie przytłaczając systemu dziecka, zanim wypowiedziała różne zaklęcia leczące, aby uleczyć delikatne kości. Odstąpiła od łóżka małego pacjenta, kiedy uznała, że więcej w tej chwili nie jest w stanie zrobić. Wyszła, aby rozpocząć pisanie raportu. Jednak przedtem sprawdziła stan małego Malfoya, który określiła jako całkiem dobry, choć zdradzał oznaki wyczerpania. Podała mu napar bezsennego snu, aby zapewnić mu długi i zdrowy odpoczynek. Ślad blizny na czole Draco zanikł, gdy obaj chłopcy popadli w leczniczy sen.

Przywołując swoją naturę, Narcyza zapewniła Lucjusza i Severusa że dusze obu chłopców teraz odpoczywają. Odległość nie była zbyt odległa, aby nie mogli się nawzajem czuć. Wystarczy do podtrzymania, do czasu aż Harry byłby wystarczająco silny, by stworzyć więź. Zamykając drzwi pokoju jej syna, Narcyza splotła ręce z Lucjuszem i razem ruszyli schodami do Albusa czekającego na dole aby poinformować go, że Harry Potter pozostanie z nimi.


End file.
